old friends old foes
by oliverpowell511
Summary: set a bit after tnotd in season seven, an old enemy has returned from the dark, but hasnt stopped being dark, and in desperate need of help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first chapter in 'an old friend and old foe.'** **couldn't find a better name im open to suggestions though, rathe and a little bit after that name of the doctor.**

****the Doctor was spinning around his console, and Clara Was walking into the room after taking a shower. "Oh my head"." Clara groaned.

"still got the headaches?" The doctor asked.

"Yep." Clara confirmed. "and I'm still shattered."

"Well, ya did just,spend 1000 years of saving my life." The doctor said then put on a thinking face, "my god, how many near death experiences have I had every year?" He said, mostly talking to himself.

"around 200000."

"Jesus, I really am lucky." The doctor said.

"what to have a friend who saves you like that Or to have dodged so many bullets In some cases literally?" Clara said. "Right I think im ready to drop off."

The doctor materialised at her house she got out and said she would see him tomorrow.

three hours later: Clara was IN bed she was moving around as her nightmares cursed her, she saw a man laughing, then and then she saw a church, then an ood, then a man in a hoodie in complete black and red t shirt underneath, laughing, then his face turned to bones then back in an instant, then the visions stopped long enough to see three men, all in gallifrain suits the middle one with the gallifrain crest on his chest. Holding a staff, and a mettle glove.

" My lord doctor." Then she saw more visions again of the tenth doctor, with a werewolf and all his other enemy's, then back to the gallifain. "My lord master." Then She saw him, the blonde dying time lord. And saw the visions of him."we are gathered for the end." Then the whole ground shook loke a massive earthquake. The master got on his knees

"I'm on your side." The master said.

"you are diseased, no more. "

Then the doctor got up and pointed the gun at Rassilon.

"Choose your enemy well, we are many, he is but one."

the doctor looked at an old woman next to Rassilon who was looking at something behind him. He turned once more then the master looked sad."get out of the way."

"You die with me Doctor." rassilon said lifting his arm his glove glowing.

"get out of the way." The master said. Then blasted Rassilon, You did this to me!" All of my life!" The master shouted raged, and almost out of energy."ONE" then turns in and instant and back from faces to skulls."TWO. THREE FOUR"

Clara, awoke screaming. She didn't understand what she saw she only saw of what she was there to see, she was one of naismithz's computer genius's. she was the one who told the master to get up and save him.

on the other end of london.

Unit assault teams gathered in an alley Kate got out, and looked around, there was a prediction of artron energy coming, nothing lime the tardises energy this was off the scale. Then they saw the vortex open and close and saw someone drop out of it.

"then the soldiers walked over to the person who dropped, he was on his front. "hello, can you here me, the soldier moved him over to his front. The man suddenly grabbed the soldiers face, "yep." He said then started laughing.

he then threw him away, then the assault team opened fire, but then who ever it was threw blasts from his hands, and destroyed all the assault vans, then Kate saw his face it was her fathers ow worse enemy, it was the doctors oldest friend, and also his enemy. A soldier called out."sir please identify yourself."

"My name... Is the master


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay again guys, pls review I would really love to know your opinion. Sorry if this is a bit short its a little late and I'm tired **

the tardis landed out on her house the next day, the doctor came out, then saw Clara, inside the house. He went inside.

"Hello Clara, how are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Tired, I didn't get a wince of sleep last night." Clara said eyes barely open.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" She said, just,a bit of tea will do me up." She said smiling.

The doctors mobile rang.

"You have a phone?" Clara asked surprised.

"this is just one contact. UNIT" the doctor said then put it to his ear. "Hello. I'll be right over Kate."

"Clara, we better go"

They got to the scene UNIT were already all over it. The doctor and Clara passed through with Kates permission, the led,them to the scene.

"A man attacked twelve of my men and killed ten of them, the other two and myself are lucky to be alive." Kate said,to him.

The doctor could Already sense it was the master, he could smell him twenty miles away.

"He just said..." Kate said before being cut off by him.

"yes Kate I know who it is." The doctor said rather rudely.

"Well I've read his file, he is dangerous, and I have every faith you'll find him." Kate said.

"who what are you talking about?" Clara, asked.

"Kate take her home, I need to do this alone."the doctor said.

"what? what are you talking about?"Clara asked.

"Please Clara, I need to be alone."

The doctor then just walked off didn't even go in the tardis, just kept walking.

At a junk yard the master was just grabbing rats and eating at them, then dropped it.

"Ya know it isn't nice to snoop." The master said, looking to his left

"but you figured id come." The doctor said." Look at what you have become master, you have sunk even lower than the last time we met, and you were let's face it. Low"

"look I'd love to stay and chat. But I've got things to see and people to kill." The master said.

"You don't have to do this, last time we ever met, you saved me, that says change to me." The doctor said.

"sorry, I'll see you soon." Then with that, the master blasted the doctor back, and flew away by jumping.


End file.
